Tonari no Kaibutsu kun R
by Luin-fanel
Summary: La vida de todo estudiante universitario no puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, especialmente si tu familia no es rica y tú quieres dedicar la mayor parte de tu tiempo a tus estudios, entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de ahorrar gastos que compartir gastos con otra persona? ¿y si esa persona es tu novio? Lemmon en el cap 2.
1. Chapter 1

TONARI NO KAIBUTSU KUN R

-Así que, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿consideraste mi propuesta de ir a la playa esta vez?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, Shizuku, la chica que había sido su novia desde hacía poco más de dos años estaba demasiado concentrada con su frappuchino, realmente no era que a Haru le molestara verla sorber su café con tanta desesperación, de hecho se encontraba sonriendo, verla así de desapegada de sus amados libros en un lugar que no fuera la biblioteca de la ciudad o de la universidad lo hacían sentirse con más libertades, más en especial si había sido ella quien insistiera en cambiar la rutina usual de fin de semana para variar, aun así, el alto pelinegro no estaba realmente preparado para lo que se le venía encima.

-Haru, ni loca vuelvo a pisar la playa contigo, venga o no venga Natsume chan… y no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces qué es? No me digas que quieres que te ayude a estudiar, jajajajajajajaja, podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? Pero esta vez no… hem…

Haru prefirió guardar silencio ante la mirada asesina que su novia le estaba enviando, ciertamente se veía más linda ahora que usaba su cabello suelto o recogido de vez en cuando en una sola cola de caballo y no en las dos que usara desde que la conociera, aun así, eso no la hacía ver menos atemorizante cuando de competir por algunos estúpidos puntos se trataba.

-Hice algunos cálculos, si seguimos saliendo y gastando dinero tan despreocupadamente no podré dedicarme a la universidad como deseaba, podría tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero eso me quitaría tiempo para repasar mis lecciones.

-Entonces… ¿ya no quieres salir conmigo? Digo, por mi está bien si eso es lo que deseas pero, bueno…

-Dejar de salir no va a arreglar este problema financiero, con beca o sin ella, los libros de la escuela son caros y no contaba con que el hospedaje sería tan alto en realidad.

-¿Quieres que yo trabaje entonces?, realmente no me importaría pero pensé que te gustaba que hubiera entrado a la universidad también y…

-Haru, tampoco es eso… aunque me enerva que puedas dedicarle menos horas a tus estudios… estaba pensando en una solución mucho más funcional.

-Bien, te escucho.

Haru tomó su taza de café para darle un sorbo, la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido a lo largo de toda aquella salida, aun si al principio su novia había comenzado por hablar de estudios, materias, profesores, apuntes y puntajes, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado, no era de extrañar que terminara escupiendo su café cuando Shizuku dijera "renta compartida".

-¿QUÉ?... RENTA… ¿RENTA COM…

-¿No lo habías considerado? Es una buena solución para nuestros problemas financieros, si entre los dos pagamos solo una habitación para estudiantes o bien una pequeña residencia para estudiantes como la tuya, además del pago de los servicios, los costos se reducen de manera significativa, incluso sería más económico unir nuestros presupuestos para alimentos si solo conseguimos comida del supermercado para prepararla en tu residencia o en mi habitación como he estado haciendo en lugar de holgazanear y gastar dinero de manera innecesaria en una cafetería.

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

Ambos se observaron por algunos minutos, uno completamente asombrado y obviamente sonrojado, la otra con su semblante serio tan característico.

-Por supuesto, estoy acostumbrada a hacer mi desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena, hacer el tuyo no sería mayor problema.

-No, no, Shizuku, no me estoy refiriendo a la comida.

-¿Entonces a los gastos?, estoy segura, hice mis cálculos anoche, incluso si ambos compartiéramos los gastos de tu residencia que son ligeramente más altos que la renta de mi habitación, seguiríamos haciendo un gasto considerablemente menor en todos los aspectos.

-… no me… no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿a ti no te molesta la idea de quedarnos sin dinero?... si tú no tienes problemas económicos a futuro, puedo hablar con algún compañero de clases y…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡NO, no, no y definitivamente NO!, ¡No vas a compartir renta con ningún compañero!

-Haru, estás siendo completamente infantil e inmaduro, ¿Cuál es el problema con mi plan según tú?

Ambos se quedaron viendo de nuevo, Shizuku obviamente molesta, Haru a punto de echar espuma por la boca debido a todo lo que se había imaginado luego de la segunda proposición de Shizuku para arreglar sus problemas financieros y luego completamente colorado y ligeramente más tranquilo, en cierto modo, hasta resignado a tener que explicar lo que, a todas luces, era obvio.

-Soy un hombre, tú eres una mujer, ¿qué te hace pensar que está bien que compartamos residencia?

-¿Y qué tendría de malo? Estaríamos reduciendo los costos de vivir aquí.

-Shizuku, en serio, ¿cómo es que no consideraste…? Tú y yo, un chico y una chica, compartiendo habitación… HABITACIÓN…

-Si mi habitación te parece tan pequeña, está bien por mí compartir tu residencia… aunque no es mucho más grande que mi habitación, solo es un poco de espacio extra por el área de comida.

-¡NO ES POR EL ESPACIO!... ¿Pensaste en todas las implicaciones?

-Hice todos los cálculos, y varias simulaciones financieras y…

-Terminaré viéndote desnuda en algún momento, ¿eso lo entiendes?

-…

-…

¡Genial! Ahora ambos estaban completamente sonrojados ante la perspectiva que Shizuku no había contemplado, la parte humana de compartir vivienda, la parte donde pasarían demasiado tiempo juntos y…

-Si te atreves a espiarme en el baño, te sacaré los ojos.

-…

No hubo más discusión al respecto, Haru estaba dándose cuenta que tal vez, un poco de aquel violento ser humano que había sido al inicio de la preparatoria había terminado afectando a su pequeña e inocente castaña de una forma algo negativa.

.

Para la semana siguiente el pequeño departamento de Haru había sido completamente invadido por cajas, no demasiadas, la gran mayoría estaba llena de libros por supuesto, él simplemente estaba ahí de pie, a la entrada de su casa, observando el pequeño montón de artículos extra que habían sido cuidadosamente acomodados al lado de la nevera mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Shizuku terminara de pagarle al taxi que la había ido a dejar, volteó de nuevo, asomándose por la ventana mientras la observaba con la maleta llena de ropa a su lado sintiendo que su rostro volvía a sonrojarse, por un momento deseó haber tenido la excusa de que Nagoya estaba viviendo ahí dentro pero era imposible, el ave de corral que había tomado por mascota vivía muy a gusto en las áreas verdes del lugar y Shizuku lo sabía de antemano, después de todo, no solo lo había ayudado a acomodar el corral del gallo, también se había hecho cargo de sus cuidados hacía unos meses, cuando el profesor de ciencias de la universidad se lo había llevado en viaje de investigación por unas cuantas semanas.

-Bueno – Soltó la castaña luego de entrar y observar el espacio de manera calculadora – será mejor empezar a acomodar todo, te agradezco que limpiaras antes de que llegara.

-Si, no es nada… ¿estás segura de esto?

Shizuku solo le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de adentrarse más en aquel diminuto departamento para comenzar a acomodar las cosas que había llevado, definitivamente debía estar harta de escuchar todas las noches la misma pregunta, pero Haru se sentía realmente inquieto ante la perspectiva, estaba emocionado, era cierto, pero también preocupado, ¿no había sido él quien le prometiera de buena fé al pobre señor Mizutani que cuidaría de su hija? Esto, en cierto modo se sentía como algún tipo de traición al respecto, sí, él cuidaría de Shizuku, pero… ¿Quién cuidaría a Shizuku de él?

-Si vas a estar ahí observando, bien podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro, acomodaré tus libros.

Sorprendentemente el día había pasado con bastante tranquilidad, acomodar la ropa, los implementos de baño y el futón de Shizuku había sido algo bastante rápido a decir verdad, los libros y demás cosas de estudio, por otra parte, habían sido algo más complicado, después de todo, la castaña había llevado incluso un pequeño escritorio plegable, una lámpara y una silla para trabajar luego de tener en cuenta la falta de dichos aditamentos en casa del pelinegro, la hora de la comida había pasado sin pena ni gloria en la cafetería más cercana ya que la de la universidad no se encontraba abierta aquel día en particular, realizar las compras para la despensa tampoco habían sido algo del otro mundo, después de todo, Shizuku incluso había calculado la comida extra que tendría que añadir a su lista de compras antes de arrastrar a Haru hasta el supermercado más cercano, no había sido sino hasta pasada la hora de cenar, cuando Haru había vuelto de asegurarse que su gallo estuviera en perfectas condiciones y Shizuku hubiese terminado de estudiar y de hacer la cena, que el verdadero problema se hiciera visible.

-Así que… vamos a dormir realmente juntos, ¿no?

-No… bueno…

Ambos observaron el espacio, había por lo menos dos o tres pasos entre un lecho y el otro, si los separaban más, uno de ellos terminaría durmiendo a los pies del refrigerador.

-Pondré una cortina para dividir la habitación – Sentenció Shizuku luego de considerar el espacio más a fondo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?... porque si el problema es monetario, en serio, podría buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y…

-Haru, ya lo hablamos, además ya me mudé aquí y concluí mi contrato de renta, en cuanto salí, otro estudiante tomó mi lugar… lo vi llegar con sus cajas mientras subía al taxi.

-Bien… entonces…

El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, dejó sus platos en el fregadero antes de ir al sitio donde sus cosas habían quedado arrimadas y comenzó a buscar sin muchas ganas, finalmente volvió hasta el futón de su novia, recogiendo los platos que aun quedaban esparcidos por el suelo y entregándole una pesa de metal de uno kilos.

-Si intento cualquier cosa, no dudes en golpearme con esto en la cabeza, luego sal corriendo a pedir ayuda a los vecinos.

.

Shizuku observó la pesa antes de tomarla y observarla con detenimiento, estaba segura de que era la misma que Haru le había entregado la primera vez que se quedó en su habitación, en aquel lejano centro de bateo donde el pelinegro solía vivir antes, igual que en aquella ocasión, agradeció, colocó el artefacto a su lado y lo observó un poco más sin estar completamente segura de a qué se refería su novio… esta vez, sin embargo, no pudo quedarse con la duda, algo le decía que la escena se repetiría todos los días si no preguntaba.

-¿Porqué exactamente tendría que golpearte con esto Haru?

-Sexo

Fue todo lo que contestó su, ahora, compañero de cuarto, activando algún tipo de resorte oculto en el suelo que obligó a la joven a saltar de su lugar para irse directo al baño mientras él continuaba lavando los trastes.

.

Mientras Haru no sabía si reír o preocuparse por la falta de sentido común de su novia, Shizuku estaba completamente colorada dentro del baño, mojándose la cara y observando el agua corriendo en el lavabo, su corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras su respiración se aceleraba, era cierto que ella no había considerado aquello, no es que Haru no le gustara, estaba segura de que había tenido uno o dos sueños un poco subidos de tono en los últimos meses con él como protagonista pero, vamos, no era como si fueran un par de animales en celo… ¿verdad?

-Shizuku, ¿estás… eh?

La vio salir sin más a toda velocidad, él apenas estaba secándose las manos cuando una ráfaga de viento parecido a su novia había salido por la puerta, estaba considerando que tal vez la castaña habría olvidado algo afuera… luego que tal vez había salido a buscar otro lugar donde vivir que fuera más económico que el lugar donde había estado viviendo hasta hacía unas horas… finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería salir a buscarla, estaba tomando las llaves para luego colocarse unas sandalias cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse tan repentinamente como hacía casi una hora, ahí estaba ella, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, el rostro un poco colorado y la respiración entrecortada.

-Shizuku, ¿A dónde…

-¡Tenías razón!

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, él observándola a ella y ella observando el suelo y aferrando la bolsa de compras más fuerte de lo necesario, el tiempo pasando cada vez más lento no ayudaba a mermar la sensación extraña en el ambiente.

-Ehm… ¿Shizuku?

No hubo una respuesta verbal, la joven simplemente le tendió la bolsa de plástico mientras se iba caminando a paso veloz al baño de nuevo, Haru se sentía completamente confundido mientras la observaba estúpidamente aun cuando ella ya no estaba a la vista, escuchando el ruido de cosas cayendo en el baño seguido por la regadera y el agua cayendo… ¿un baño?, tal vez debería haber reaccionado antes y abrir la bolsa de compras para darse cuenta de que su novia había comprado…

.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… no había otra palabra en su mente en aquel momento, ella que siempre se había considerado más responsable y objetiva, que siempre se había preciado de analizar las cosas antes de lanzarse a ellas como si se tratara de un robot y no de un humano, no había considerado el detalle más importante con el suficiente cuidado, ahora, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para rectificar, después de todo, ya no tenía una habitación a la cual volver, sus cosas habían sido cuidadosamente acomodadas en aquel pequeño departamento y definitivamente el panorama había sido completamente develado para ella.

Suspiró para calmarse un momento mientras sentía el agua tibia cubrirla de cabeza a pies, enfriando su mente mientras reflexionaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cierto, ella no había considerado el factor hormonal en toda la situación, haciendo memoria, esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con Haru, recordando un poco, en realidad ya habían dormido juntos desde antes de ser novios, siempre en vísperas de año nuevo y jamás había pasado nada… claro que… en aquellas ocasiones siempre habían estado rodeados de amigos, jugando, riendo y bromeando entre amigos en casa de Micchan San luego de visitar el templo, ciertamente ambos habían amanecido abrazados el primer día del año casi cada año debido al cansancio y la fatiga de todo el alboroto previo… y si su memoria no le fallaba, Haru se había quedado dormido en su habitación un par de veces desde que ingresaran a la universidad mientras la esperaba a que terminara de estudiar antes de la temporada de exámenes, las pocas ocasiones que esto había pasado, aunque ambos habían compartido un lecho, no había pasado nada relevante, probablemente porque ella había estado demasiado ocupada hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando, mientras él caía rendido luego de aburrirse por horas en una habitación sin nada más que hacer que leer algún libro de ciencias de los que había venido acumulando desde hacía algún tiempo.

Finalmente cerró la llave del agua mientras se envolvía en la toalla más cercana, su corazón no había dejado de correr mientras se secaba despacio, como prolongando el momento, si lo pensaba de nuevo, había tomado la decisión más lógica cuando salió impulsada hacia la puerta, y si Haru había echado un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás.

Shizuku terminó de secarse, envolviéndose en la toalla dispuesta a salir cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, ante sus ojos estaba un Haru ligeramente encogido de hombros, completamente sonrojado y con el semblante irritado sosteniendo la bolsa solo de un asa mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual.

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO SHIZUKU?

Ella lo observó de nuevo, sintiendo que su corazón y su respiración finalmente se relajaban un poco, era curioso, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

-Significa que tendremos… sexo… así que…

De golpe se había vuelto a poner nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba apenada ahora, nerviosa y apenada, sabía que él la estaba mirando con algo parecido a la furia, un vistazo rápido le confirmó que Haru la estaba observando bastante molesto, desvió la mirada, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción, en realidad había imaginado a un Haru sonriente, nervioso, incluso emocionado dando saltos de aquí para allá mientras escogía cuidadosamente una caja de condones, aquella compra le habría tomado menos tiempo si no hubiera estado revisando la información sobre el producto escondida cerca de la sección de vitaminas, además, escoger pastillas anticonceptivas también le había tomado algún tiempo, ya no digamos ir a la caja a pagar mientras un par de ancianas de unos setenta años hablaban sobre sus respectivos nietos a sus espaldas esperando que el cajero terminara de marcar y para poder pagar y marcharse.

Nervios, pena y algo parecido a la ansiedad la habían hecho su presa ahora, mientras percibía movimiento por la periferia de sus ojos, él estaba entrando con unos pasos demasiado marcados, casi como si marchara, de pronto se sentía algo asustada también, en ese momento la conversación telefónica que había sostenido con Asako hacía unos meses volvió a su mente, ella solo había preguntado cómo iban las cosas entre su mejor amiga y Sasayan kun cuando esta comenzó a soltarle sin previo aviso todo tipo de detalles personales y demasiado privados, escuchar que había sido doloroso al principio comenzó a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, ahora se sentía realmente muy asustada, cada vez más asustada mientras las palabras "un dolor agudo", "entró con dificultad" y "encontramos sangre" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, el trance habría durado más si Haru no la hubiera tomado de las manos para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO ACASO?

-Haru, yo…

-¿Ahora qué pasa?... Shizuku… ¿estás bien?, ¿estás temblando?, oye, Shizuku.

Estaba completamente aterrada, lo cual lo había puesto súbitamente nervioso, ¿había hecho algo para asustarla?, bueno, no era como si él hubiera llegado a casa con una bolsa llena de cajas de condones y unas cuantas cajas de anticonceptivos en primer lugar… ¿tendría frío?, ¿porqué seguía temblando de esa manera?

-¡SHIZUK…

-Natsume chan dijo que duele mucho…

-… ¿Natsume?... ¿qué tiene que ver Asako en todo esto?, oye, Shizuku en serio, me estás…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, callándolo de golpe, había lágrimas en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, se veían más abiertos de lo usual, el rubor en el rostro de su novia había desaparecido casi por completo mientras una mueca de completo miedo se terminaba de formar en su rostro, algo en su cabeza hizo clic al volver a escucharla repetir aquella extraña frase… lo pensó un momento, Sasayan había comentado algo sobre pasar un fin de semana con Asako durante la semana dorada y divertirse mucho, pero no había dicho nada más… la terrible impresión de que las chicas compartían demasiada información sobre sus vidas privadas le pasó por la mente de forma repentina e inesperada mientras soltaba un poco el agarre sobre las manos de Shizuku, estaba atento y completamente asustado al darse cuenta de que sus dedos se habían marcado alrededor de aquellos brazos cortos y delgados, a punto de pedir perdón por haberla lastimado cuando, sin previo aviso, la toalla alrededor de ella se soltó y cayó al suelo como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

Ambos quedaron en shock un par de segundos, después, conforme cada cual verificaba la información proporcionada por sus sentidos, ella fue la primera en reaccionar mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo mientras intentaba cubrirse con ambos brazos.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Shi…¡SHIZUKU, YO… NO ERA MI…!

-¡NO VEAS, NO VEAS!

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡EN VERDAD NO ERA MI INTEN…

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA… PERVERTIDO!

-¡PERO YO… SI… LO SIENTO… LO SIENTO…!

Cómo pudo, Haru huyó de la escena del crimen, cayendo y casi rodando sobre sí mismo en uno de los futones sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido luego de salir del baño, para cuando hubo pasado el susto inicial comenzó a sentarse de nuevo, con cuidado de hacer un desastre mayor de lo que ya había, observando con cuidado se dio cuenta de que la escena no sería bien recibida por Shizuku, después de todo, en medio del alboroto había tropezado con la pesa, llevándose de camino la caja donde al parecer, su novia había guardado su ropa interior y de paso volcando el contenido de la bolsa, ahora sí que parecía un verdadero pervertido, sentado en dos futones completamente arrugados, rodeado de panties, sostenes y varias cajas de condones.

-¡Mujeres! – Soltó el joven resignado mientras comenzaba a levantar aquel desastre.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Problema: recién terminé de leer el manga de Tonari no Kaibutsu kun y noté que esos dos estaban viviendo juntos, lo que no entendí del todo era si Haru estaba estudiando en la universidad o trabajando en ella, y Shizuku parecía estar a punto de concluir la carrera o trabajando con su madre y haciendo algún tipo de maestría, como sea, de repente transcurrieron como siete años en dos volúmenes, así que, no me culpen si quería algo más de información y no, tristemente no encontré nada que me llenara el ojo por aquí T_T.

Conclusión: Aquí tenemos una pequeña historia de cómo pudo haber sido que estos dos terminaran viviendo juntos, digo, ¿no habrán pasado por alto que ambos estaban muy cómodos y algo melosos sobre un futón cuando Haru le da el anillo de compromiso, o si?

Advertencia: Lo admito abiertamente, soy una de esas lectoras/escritoras pervertidas, digo, por si alguno de ustedes no ha revisado mi perfil o leído mis otras historias, así que esta historia constará de dos capítulos, este que intentaba ser gracioso, sospecho que solo el final lo fue, ya me dirán, y el siguiente que si es lemmon muy lemmon, jejeje, así que, si no les gusta ese tipo de lectura, consideren este el capítulo final.

SARABA


	2. Chapter 2

TONARI NO KAIBUTSU KUN R

-¡SHIZUKU CHAN! ¿VAS A TARDAR MUCHO?

No hubo respuesta pronto, Haru se resignó a terminar de cepillarle las plumas a Nagoya con la mano mientras observaba al gallo en su nido improvisado de estambre.

Eran principios de Diciembre y ya había nieve afuera, razón por la cual el pelinegro había debido negociar con su novia sobre la posibilidad de dejar al gallo mascota dormir dentro de la casa de vez en cuando, aquel día en particular había comenzado a hacer muchísimo frío y no paraba de nevar, de más está decir que el gallinero de Nagoya había terminado sepultado en nieve y ésta seguía cayendo del cielo.

-¡TERMINÉ! – Anunció la castaña volteando a ver a su novio antes de estirarse un poco y comenzar a guardar el material con el cual había estado trabajando, había tarjetas, plumas, marca textos, libros, post it's y una libreta en el pequeño escritorio plegable que no tardó más de cinco minutos en desalojar - ¿qué sucede?

-¿Mmh?... ¡AH SI!, ¡MIRA, MIRA!

Haru tendió un volante que había traído consigo luego de hacer las compras, acababa de encontrarlo doblado cuidadosamente en una de las bolsas de su chamarra, sus ojos brillaban de emoción mientras la castaña observaba el papel, desdoblándolo para echar un vistazo.

-¿Un café?

-No solo es un café, ¡ES UN CAFÉ LITERARIO! ¡Y TIENEN MONJAYAKI EN EL MENÚ!

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?

Haru la observó un momento haciéndola sentir incómoda, era como si algo se le estuviera pasando por alto y no supiera el qué.

-Bueno… un café literario… tienen libros… muchos libros, sería como ir a la biblioteca pero, con la opción de tomar café, ¡Y COMER MONJAYAKI!

Shizuku lo observó un poco más, como si comenzara a comprender la razón de la emoción en su novio, volteó de nuevo a ver el colorido papel entre sus manos con un poco más de atención, venía anunciado un acervo de al menos 400 libros, varias bebidas frías y calientes y algunos cuantos dulces y platillos, no tardó mucho en encontrar la mención al monjayaki.

-¿Y tú quieres ir ahí?

-¡SERÍA GENIAL!... bueno… no tenemos que ir mañana si no quieres… pero podríamos ir en algún punto durante la semana, ya sabes, tú puedes estudiar un poco y yo entretenerme comiendo algo… aunque puede que tengan algún libro interesante.

-No lo sé, me gustaría saber qué tipo de libros tienen ahí antes de gastar nuestro dinero como si nada.

-Bueno, yo… solo decía – Respondió Haru con una enorme sonrisa en los labios antes de levantarse a colocar una caja con algunos orificios sobre el gallo, el cual, parecía haberse dormido al fin.

.

-Haru… ¿estás despierto?

-Mmh…

-¡Haru!

-¡Atchu!... ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo frío… ¿estás resfriado?

-No… tu cabello… a veces me hace cosquillas en la nariz… entonces, ¿tienes frío?

-Si… no puedo dormir.

-¿Quieres otra cobija?, Ahm… ¿te abrazo?, ¿necesitas tus panties de lana?

La castaña se enderezó ligeramente sonrojada ante la mención de su ropa interior, la cual, por cierto, traía puesta, observó un poco en derredor antes de levantarse y rebuscar entre la pila de ropa donde normalmente había cobijas, no parecía haber más y Haru se notaba completamente a gusto en realidad.

-Creo que tomaré un baño… ¿te importaría preparar un poco de chocolate?

-Bueno.

La joven universitaria se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño sintiendo un repentino escalofrío, el baño estaba helado, se apresuró entonces a destapar la pequeña tina recién lavada para rellenarla con agua caliente.

El pequeño baño comenzó a llenarse de un agradable vapor, animándola a quitarse la pijama de franela y la ropa interior de lana además de la faja tejida que se había colocado para mantener caliente su torso.

Se apresuró a amarrar su cabello tan alto como le fue posible para no mojarlo, llevaba un tiempo considerando cortarlo, tal vez estaría bien hacer un pequeño cambio en su imagen después de todo, deshecho el pensamiento rápidamente antes de asegurarse de tener una toalla cerca antes de cerrar las llaves del agua y meterse en la tina, sintiendo al momento como aquel agradable calor la envolvía, estaba considerando seriamente quedarse dormida ahí dentro cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, el vapor era tan denso que solo podía ver la silueta del intruso mientras este cerraba la puerta con el pie, acercándose hasta ella y sentándose en el banco que usaban para asearse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias Haru.

-Toma, el chocolate estaba listo, así que te traje una taza.

Ella lo recibió sintiendo un sonrojo sobre su rostro y acomodándose con la taza caliente entre sus manos, soplando un poco antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida caliente que se le había ofrecido.

Luego de un par de sorbos observó al pelinegro, sentado despreocupadamente al lado de la tina, bebiendo chocolate sin verla demasiado, trató de hacer memoria, apenas habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que se mudara con él, le parecía increíble la rapidez con que se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, pensándolo un poco más, se había vuelto algo normal que uno tomara un baño en la tina mientras el otro se lavaba los dientes o las manos como si nada extraño pasara, a veces incluso charlando.

-¿Estás bien ahí? – Preguntó Shizuku antes de dar un último sorbo a su taza.

-¿Porqué? – Respondió Haru con otra pregunta antes de recoger la taza que se le ofrecía completamente vacía.

-Bueno… ¿te gustaría tomar un baño?

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices… parece agradable ahí dentro… esperaré afuera.

Shizuku frunció el ceño mientras se movía hasta apoyar ambos brazos sobre el borde y acomodar ahí su rostro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novio.

-Me refería a tomar un baño… conmigo.

Haru se detuvo en ese preciso momento, a medio levantar, con ambas tazas en una mano mientras mantenía la otra apoyada en la pared, observando un tanto confundido a la castaña dentro del agua.

-¿Es… es en serio?

No era de extrañar que se sintiera confundido, después de todo, una de las reglas de convivencia que la chica había impuesto desde un inicio era no interrumpirla mientras se bañaba, si bien la había visto desnuda y habían terminado usando los futones para algo más que solo dormir, nunca había tomado un baño con ella… y eso había comenzado a inquietarlo.

-Shizuku chan… hem… ok… te traeré la pesa para que…

-Está bien, no te preocupes – Soltó la chica ligeramente sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada un poco – de hecho… creo que sería agradable… bueno… he estado tomando mis pastillas así que…

El ruido de las tazas sobre el lavabo llamaron su atención, ahí estaba Haru, acuclillado frente a ella fuera de la tina verificando la temperatura de ambos con las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-No pareces tener fiebre.

-Lo digo en serio.

Haru retiró sus manos de aquella piel tan tersa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía evitar desconfiar cada vez que la chica insinuaba que quería un contacto físico más íntimo de lo usual, y es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza los gritos de su novia y la intromisión de algunos vecinos preocupados aquella primera vez que la vio desnuda, justo el primer día que habían comenzado a vivir juntos.

-Bien… pero si cambias de opinión cuando esté dentro de la tina o desnudo, te violare.

-De acuerdo – Soltó la castaña mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora al pelinegro.

Haru comenzó a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada de Shizuku, seguía sin convencerse mientras se quitaba la camisa de franela o la playera de algodón, seguía observándola atento mientras se deshacía de sus calcetines y sus pantalones, estaba deshaciéndose de sus bóxers cuando ella desvió la mirada.

-¿En verdad estás segura?

-¡Si, si!, ¡apresúrate y ven aquí!... antes que el agua se enfríe.

Shizuku lo observó de reojo, podía imaginar la sonrisa ladina que su novio había puesto mientras escuchaba el roce de la tela contra la piel y luego el sonido de los pies de Haru entrando al agua uno detrás del otro, realmente había demasiado vapor en el baño, podía ver al pelinegro aunque no muy bien, podía sentir los pies de él doblados contra sí mismo en un intento por dejarle espacio en la diminuta tina de baño, aquello definitivamente no iba a funcionar así.

-Haru

-¿Mhh?

-¿Estás cómodo?

-No realmente.

-Tampoco yo… ¿te importaría estirar tus piernas?

-No planeo aplastarte.

-No vas a aplastarme, voy para allá.

Por un momento no supo a qué se refería ella con aquello, entonces la vio, erguida por completo en medio de aquella niebla densa y cálida mientras se apoyaba en la pared para acercarse hasta él, no le quedó más opción que estirar sus pies tanto como le fue posible y enderezarse antes de verla dar media vuelta, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, rozándolo en el proceso y excitándolo de paso, haciéndolo sonreír aun más mientras la observaba descender hasta quedar sentada sobre su regazo.

Shizuku recostó su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Haru, relajándose ante el contacto de aquel otro cuerpo cálido bajo el propio, estiró uno de sus brazos para dejarlo descansar sobre el borde de la tina mientras con el otro alcanzaba el cabello ondulado de su acompañante y comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en él.

La sensación de los brazos fuertes de Haru acorralándola y aquellas manos gentiles posándose sobre su pecho y sus piernas la hicieron suspirar un momento, el frío había quedado en el pasado, era imposible recordarlo mientras volteaba su rostro para dejarse besar por Yoshida, un beso profundo que pronto habría de romperse, el pelinegro comenzó entonces a trazar un camino con su lengua, desde la boca de la castaña por toda su mandíbula hasta llegar a las partes más sensibles de su cuello, sacándole un suspiro de satisfacción.

El Haru sonrió más confiado conforme la castaña entre sus brazos soltaba suspiros placenteros, después de todo, ella era una chica silenciosa, nada que ver con las mujeres que, según sus compañeros y amigos, soltaban gritos y gemidos demasiado altos.

Mizutani comenzó a inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante cuando su novio comenzó a besarle la nuca, ella simplemente soltó aquel cabello negro, sedoso y rebelde antes de buscar las piernas ágiles y fuertes del joven a su espalda, sintiendo de paso no solo aquella boca juguetona besarla y lamerle la piel de un hombro al otro, las manos de Haru habían pasado de acariciarle los senos para comenzar a entretenerse dándole caricias en el vientre y peinándole los risos que estaban entre sus piernas, podía sentir también como Yoshida se excitaba cada vez más y más, era cada vez más obvio a causa de aquella presión cálida de su miembro intentando zarandearse con desesperación contra su trasero mientras iba poniéndose más duro, haciéndola sonreír un momento.

-Shizuku chan

-¿Mmh?

-¿No crees que olvidamos algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé… ¿un preservativo?

La joven entre sus brazos se volteó para verlo con el rostro serio y completamente sonrojado a causa del calor y el jugueteo, él no pudo evitar alcanzarle un seno para sentir su corazón, aun cuando se viera tan tranquila, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha velocidad.

-Creo que podemos pasarlo por alto.

-Si tú lo dices – Respondió Haru con una sonrisa felina antes de comenzar a masajear aquellas zonas del cuerpo frente a él que había capturado.

Shizuku se dejó hacer un rato más sin dejar de observar de nuevo la pared y el vapor frente a ellos, aunque era agradable sentir las manos de Haru, no dejaba de sentirse ligeramente incómoda cuando se trataba de sus senos, a veces le parecían realmente pequeños entre las manos de su amante, tan grandes en comparación y tan amables en su trato.

El corazón le estaba latiendo cada vez más y más rápido mientras comenzaba a menear sus caderas poco a poco sin dejar de acariciar y apretujar la piel bajo sus palmas, no podía evitarlo, el hecho de haber visto a Haru hacer todo tipo de movimientos extraños para subir y bajar de árboles y ventanas como si nada, le había terminado provocando una especie de fetiche sobre sus extremidades inferiores, en cierto modo, se habían vuelto una especie de imán para sus manos.

Ambos jugaron un poco más, acariciándose el uno al otro como les era posible, él ya estaba completamente listo, aun así no intentó apresurarla, estaba disfrutando inmensamente aquella sensación de tocar y ser tocado, un poco más y fue ella quien se movió un poco hacia arriba contra su abdomen para darle paso, la castaña debía estar completamente excitada si su miembro había entrado con tanta facilidad desde esa posición, casi como si esta fuera la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacían en el día.

Pronto comenzaron a llevar un ritmo, Shizuku estaba perfectamente sentada entre las piernas de Haru, dándole la espalda y sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus caderas para ayudarla mientras ella se apoyaba de aquellas rodillas angulosas sobresaliendo a ambos lados, aquella era una fricción completamente placentera y agradable, aun así, no tardó mucho en desear más, recargándose completamente contra el pecho a su espalda antes de comenzar a levantar una de sus piernas para recolocarla y luego la otra, quedando completamente abierta sobre el pelinegro cuyas manos no tardaron en cambiar de posición, podía sentir claramente uno de los dedos de él acariciándole uno de los pezones mientras su otra mano se encargaba de brindarle caricias demasiado cerca de donde sus cuerpos se encontraban unidos, obligándola a arquearse hacia atrás de vez en vez.

Aquello se sentía realmente bien, el abrazo del agua caliente hacía que el cuerpo encima suyo se sintiera más ligero mientras ella se movía a un ritmo calmado, obligándolo a entrar un poco más en lo que podía describir como caricias largas en aquel húmedo y cálido interior, solo lamentaba que las manos de Shizuku ya no estuvieran acariciándolo, la posición la había obligado a apoyar sus manos en los bordes de la tina.

Haru decidió abandonar el pecho de su novia para tomar su rostro y hacerla voltear a un lado, atrapando sus labios en un beso mientras la obligaba a detenerse un momento para disfrutar aun más del momento, liberándola antes de que fuera ella quien lo volviera a atrapar en un beso ligeramente más hambriento que el anterior.

-¿Te importa si me volteo?

-¿Te importa si te devoro?

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo justo antes de separarse por algunos segundos, mientras Mizutani se incorporaba para dar la vuelta y volverse a acomodar, envolviéndolo con sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de su pareja, hundiendo ambas manos en aquellos cabellos negros que tanto le gustaba acariciar, dejando que su alto novio la besara a placer hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Tu cabello se está volviendo muy largo.

-Si te molesta, iré a cortarlo el lunes.

-Iré contigo.

-¿Porqué?, ¿quieres asegurarte de que no lo corte demasiado?

-No, creo que yo también voy a cortarlo.

Las manos de Haru no pudieron evitar tomar las caderas pequeñas de su novia antes de comenzar a acariciarla, instándola a retomar el ritmo que habían dejado de lado hacía un momento mientras trataba de visualizar a la mujer frente a si con un corte de cabello diferente.

-¿Qué tan corto?

-Aun lo estoy considerando… tal vez un poco arriba de mis hombros.

-¡Mmh!

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, seguramente tratando de imaginar el resultado para dar una opinión, Shizuku decidió que no quería continuar conversando, por lo cual apoyó con más fuerza sus pies para moverse hasta casi sacarlo de dentro de su cuerpo y volver a introducirlo de golpe, el gemido profundo que Haru soltó la hizo sonrojar de más, haciéndola sentir complacida por tomarlo por sorpresa, comenzando a llevar así un ritmo más salvaje que el anterior, realmente no quería hablar más, solo quería dejarse llevar, embargada por todo el calor que intentaba consumirla desde dentro y desde fuera.

-¡Shizuku… chan!... ¡ahhh!... ¡detente!...

-¡No! – Soltó la aludida en un suspiro placentero, marcando sus palabras con el movimiento cada vez más rápido de sus caderas.

-¡Por favor!... ¡SHIZUKU!

Ella seguía acelerando, arqueándose mientras comenzaba a frotarse desesperadamente contra él, estaba seguro de que de seguir así, lo haría terminar pronto, en realidad no deseaba que todo acabara todavía, el sueño se le había escapado y lo último que quería en ese momento era salir de la tina y volver a la cama, su mano izquierda se movió por puro reflejo, ayudándolo a capturar uno de aquellos pezones sonrosados entre sus dientes para comenzar a succionar con algo de fuerza, obligándola a detenerse y bajar la velocidad, después de todo aquel tiempo conviviendo juntos, era seguro que Haru había aprendido alguno que otro truco para mantener a raya a su novia, siempre tan terca y decidida, él estaba consciente de cuanto la incomodaba que la tocara en esa zona, pero también sabía que una vez usaba su boca, ella haría cualquier cosa para moverse lo menos posible, él aprovechó ese momento para apresarla con fuerza entre sus brazos y pasarse al otro seno, sintiendo al momento como este ya se había erectado ante la anticipación de sus atenciones.

Shizuku estaba suspirando cada vez más y más seguido, no podía evitarlo, la sensación de aquella boca y aquella lengua jugueteando con su cuerpo siempre la hacían perder la cordura, era una tortura dulce y deliciosa que no solía sentir a menudo, cuando Haru la liberó de aquello, decidió cambiar de ambientes, se levantó de golpe y salió de la tina así sin más.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

-Me harté de la tina.

-¡SHIZUKU!

-Cállate y ven aquí.

Haru no pudo decir mucho luego de que su novia se envolviera en una toalla, metiera la mano en la tina y lo tomara de su miembro para obligarlo a salir, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero ella no le estaba dejando muchas opciones, se dejó guiar fuera de la tina, la dejó colocarle una toalla bastante amplia por encima y la siguió a través del pequeño baño hasta el área donde estaban los futones, el ambiente fuera del baño era frío, el lecho, aunque suave, también se encontraba frío luego del tiempo que habían estado fuera de él, a la castaña no parecía importarle nada de aquello mientras lo obligaba a recostarse entre las cobijas para luego tomar algo de debajo del escritorio, abrirlo y acercarse de nuevo a él completamente decidida.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no había problema hoy.

-Cambié de opinión – Soltó la joven antes de envolverlo en aquella desagradable funda de látex, la sensación fría y apretada no tardó en hacerse presente, era incómodo, pero él había aceptado usarlos sin poner ni un pero.

-Tengo frío de nuevo – Constató Shizuku mientras la toalla se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

-Eso te pasa por salir de la tina antes de terminar, anda, ven aquí, te haré entrar en calor.

Un guiño y un poco de espacio entre las cobijas gruesas y amontonadas a su alrededor fueron suficiente para convencerla de recostarse boca arriba, dejándolo entrar antes de ser completamente engullida por toda aquella tela que habían usado para protegerse del frío un poco más temprano.

Las manos de su novia se sentían frías contra su pecho, el primer contacto lo había hecho saltar ante la sensación, sin embargo, a medida que se iba impulsando en su vaivén podía sentirlas calentándose poco a poco, con cuidado de apoyarse en uno de sus brazos para no dejarse caer sobre Shizuku, Haru comenzó a besarla, acariciando la curva de su cintura con la otra mano sin perder el ritmo, asegurándose de besarla tanto como le era posible por todo el rostro, mordiéndole la parte alta de una de sus orejas en medio de la obscuridad en que estaban sumidos, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de la lengua para degustarla una vez más.

Si bien el frío la había mordido apenas salir del baño, ahora empezaba a sentir como el calor volvía a hacerse con su cuerpo, las caricias de su novio, aquellos besos, esos dientes jugando con una de sus orejas, la humedad y el calor de aquella lengua sobre su piel, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquella actividad, además podía sentir el pecho fuerte y marcado de Haru bajo las palmas de sus manos justo antes de subir una de sus piernas sobre las caderas del pelinegro para tomar más velocidad, era increíble pensar que todo había comenzado porque ella estaba sintiendo demasiado frío como para dormir, ahora en cambio sentía que se incendiaba, demasiado calor como para dormir de cualquier modo, menos mal que era fin de semana.

Pronto el ritmo que llevaban comenzó a ser insuficiente para ambos, sus bocas se habían separado a causa del repentino cambio en la velocidad de cada estocada, las manos de Haru se encontraban una a cada lado del cuerpo de su novia mientras las manos de esta no dejaban de apretarle el trasero, ordenándole ir cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, unos segundos más y comenzaron a sentir un poco de desesperación al ir tan rápido como les era posible en aquella posición, podrían haber cambiado, pero estaban tan cerca del final que ninguno se dignó siquiera a contemplar aquella posibilidad, un poco más, solo un poco más y Shizuku comenzó a sentir su cuerpo convulsionando mientras soltaba un suspiro de placer mucho más largo que los anteriores, unos segundos más y Haru soltó un gemido ronco y fuerte mientras sentía como alcanzaba el éxtasis, dándole alcance a su compañera de juegos.

Finalmente Shizuku se había quedado dormida debajo de él, Haru estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordó algo importante, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado alcanzó una caja de pañuelos desechables, se retiró aquella opresiva envoltura de látex para luego asearse un poco y lanzar tanto los pañuelos como el preservativo a la papelera más cercana, reacomodándose al lado de la mujer que amaba para estrecharla más cerca y compartirle su calor.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Estuve a punto de no poder concluirlo, pero bueno, lo logré, jejeje, creo que andaba un poco inspirada a causa del manga, y bueno, no dejen de mandar reviews para esta historia tanto si les gustó como si no, todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos.

SARABA


End file.
